


Coffee Breath

by GhostRaccoon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, mentions of Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRaccoon/pseuds/GhostRaccoon
Summary: Patton owns a coffee shop, and his favorite regular, a college kid named Virgil, always shows up an hour after the shop opens, early in the morning.Today he shows up half an hour earlier, and has something to share.





	Coffee Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the softest thing I've ever written, and I've written some super soft shit guys.
> 
> I dunno, I heard the song Coffee Breath by Sofia Mills and I fell in love and also got moxiety vibes so I sat down and wrote.

Patton hummed softly to the song playing softly in the shop, wiping down a counter while he waited for the  <strike> cute </strike> regular that usually came in right as the store opened, smiling softly at the thought of the purple hair, dark jacket, and tired eyes that were trademark for this particular customer.

Virgil came in, making Patton perk up brightly, tossing the towel beneath the counter on top of the buckets used to keep the towels in a place out of sight but reachable.

“Hey, kiddo! You’re a little early today, needed your caffeine fix more than usual?”

Virgil smiled at him, flipping his bangs out of his eyes before puffing out a breath of air to dislodge a few strands that stubbornly stayed in place.

“Nah, Pat, just wanted to see you before anyone else got here.”

Patton couldn’t help the soft blush dusting his cheeks as his grin turned beaming.

“Aw, kiddo! But you’re usually the only one who shows up for at least an hour before the next regular comes in.”

Virgil looked away, making Patton tilt his head because really, Virgil was a whole half hour early and he was a creature of habit. Always came in, grabbed a small hot mocha with only one shot of espresso, chatted with Patton until other customers started showing up, when he’d pull out his headphones and scroll through his phone until around nine, when he’d wave Patton goodbye.

Patton wondered what could be different today.

“Is something wrong?”

Virgil looked back at Patton, blinking as a bewildered expression settled on his face, as if he hadn’t expected Patton to come to the conclusion that something was wrong.

“Nothing, I uh… had something I wanted to talk to you about, actually? And I wanted to make sure we wouldn’t be interrupted.”

Patton glanced behind him at the kitchen, wondering if he could get away with sitting down with Virgil to talk for a bit.

He wasn’t worried about getting in trouble, really, he was the owner of the coffee shop, but he wanted to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything that needed to be turned off.

“Alright! Let’s sit down then, I’d love to hear what you have to say!”

A corner of Virgil’s mouth lifted, a soft huff of laughter escaping his nose as he moved to sit in his usual booth while Patton untied his apron and set it on the counter before settling opposite the other.

Virgil seemed to hesitate at starting this conversation, but Patton only smiled patiently, waiting to see what his friend wanted to say.

“Okay let me just… I have this song I want to show you? I heard it the other day, scrolling through this uh… this app and wanted to check it out ya know? Made me think of you.”

Patton nodded eagerly. “Lay it on me, Vee! I love hearing new music.”

Virgil cleared his throat, cheeks dusting red as he pulled his phone out of his hoodie pocket. He messed with it for a moment before soft chords started playing from the speakers. Patton listened intently, smiling softly when the words started.

He didn’t say anything as the song played, wanting to really listen to the lyrics and understand why it had made Virgil think of him.

And then…

_ You got those big blue eyes, drive me crazy. Make me fantasize about you baby. _

Patton’s eyes widened, looking at Virgil who was now a full tomato refusing to look in Patton’s direction, a sleeve covered hand hiding his mouth and eyes face firmly towards the wall.

_ And you smell so sweet, like fresh picked daisies, call me dahmer cause, your hearts so tasty. _

Patton’s face started heating up to match Virgil’s as the song continued, but he refused to look away from the emo sitting in front of him.

For once, Patton wished the shop was silent so he could hear the song Virgil was playing for him more clearly.

_ Now my bedsheets smell like, your cologne, and in separate worlds we, sleep alone. _

Patton finally had to cover his own face, though he left his eyes open and clear of obstacles to continue staring at Virgil, wanting to watch his face for any change in expression.

The song faded into silence, and neither man spoke for a long time. The quiet was only disturbed by the soft music playing in the coffee shop and the cars occasionally passing by outside.

Patton finally cleared his throat, face still burning as he gently took Virgil’s phone out of his hands, Virgil’s head snapping in his direction as Patton gently slipped his hands in the other’s now free one.

“I--” he cleared his throat again when his voice cracked, “I… Virgil, honey, are you trying to tell me you have feelings for me?”

Virgil tensed, eyes darting back towards the wall as his face grew red again and his shoulders scrunched up towards his ears.

Patton couldn’t resist the endeared giggle that escaped him. He reached for Virgil’s other hand so he could press them together and kiss his knuckles.

“I like you too.”

Virgil inhaled sharply, watching Patton’s lips intently as he lowered their hands just slightly.

“I uh… I’ve liked you for a while now? I just… Roman finally told me that if I didn’t, and I quote, ‘live out my very own coffee shop au’ then he’d kick me out of the dorm until I said something to you.”

Patton huffed out a laugh, having heard of Roman and his many shenanigans from Virgil before.

“You’re honestly my cutest customer, and sweetest, since you actually take the time to talk to me. I enjoy your company a ton, Virgil. I’d love to be able to go on dates with you, it’d be fun and spending more time with you when I’m not on the clock sounds lovely.”

Virgil smiled, eyes shining in a type of happiness that Patton hadn’t really seen before, not nearly as muted as he usually saw. His heart soared, and impulsively he leaned forward to rub his nose against Virgil’s, evoking a surprised laugh from him.

“Okay, okay that’s enough Pat, you’ve got work, and I need my mocha.”

Patton huffed, pouting slightly as he gave Virgil his space.

“Alright, fine. But I expect your company when I get off tonight, mister.”

Virgil breathed out a laugh, shaking his head in amusement.

“Yeah, alright Pat. I’ll pick you up.”

Patton beamed at him, tying his apron behind his waist.

“I look forward to it.”


End file.
